Stuck with Her
by Baby Fire Wolf
Summary: Edward Elric was asigned a partner. He hates her but do they have more in common then they thought, are the tyed together. Or do the just totally despise each other. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Blaire**

Ed walked through the halls of East Central. Al followed with out saying anything to Ed; he could tell he was in a bad mood. Ed looked down at his feet when he walked. He was almost to Mustangs door when a girl bumped into him. Ed looked up at her; she was a little shorter than him. "Sorry Sir!" She said saluting him. "It's fine." He said flatly. She walked in the opposite direction of where they were walking. Al noticed that once she pasted then she sign and slumped off.

Edward walked into Cernal Mustangs room, Al followed quietly behind him.

"Sit Down Ed." Mustang said firmly. "Great, just great, I am going to get a lectured about how I failed to get any information about the Philosopher Stone!" Ed said in his head giving mustang an annoyed look. "I have some information for you" He said directing his voice only to Ed as if to scare him. "The philosopher stone?" Ed said softly standing up, Al flowed. "No, sorry Elric's, There is someone new on the field. She is only 13; she will be working with you. She is called Blaire. She can control light with alchemy, she is also really…" "WHAT!" Ed yelled standing strait. "Yes Edward, she is also looking for the philosopher stone, she is quite good at fighting. So you won't need a body guard as much." Mustang said trying to make Ed mad at the same time. "WE NEVER NEEDED A BODY GUARD WITH US AND THERE IS NO EARTHY WAY WE ARE GOING WITH SOME GIRL!" Ed yelled at mustang. "Brother calm down." Al said trying to make Ed sit. –Nock nock- "Come in Blaire" Mustang said. "Huh… It is that girl in the hall" Al muttered. Blaire walked up to mustang. "Blaire meet Edward Elric and his brother Alphones Elric." Mustang said gesturing to them. "Hello." She in a softish voice and saluting them. She had long dark red almost brown hair down a little past her elbows. She was not wearing a uniform, instead she was wearing a tank top under a half jacket and she wore black leather gloves and baggy jeans with a black cloak. You could see her chain from the side. "We are **NOT** working with a little girl!" Ed yelled looking at Mustang to Blaire to Mustang again. "Excuse me!" Blaire said. Ed looked at her.

"Yes! A little girl!"

"Umm… Sir, I am almost taller than you and I am two years younger!"

"WHY YOU! Who are you calling a little shrimp, pipsqueak, mangy little kid?"

"Actually I didn't say anything like that but I could if you wanted to."

Ed got red and started to run at Blaire when Al caught him.

"Stop this brother"

"What do you care, LET ME GO!" Ed looked at were Mustang was, it was an empty desk. He looked at the door. Mustang waved with a smile and left the room.

"Damn it, I am stuck with you." Ed said finally settling down. Al let go of him. "Come on brother we have to go, your auto mail needs new work!" "Fine." Ed said starting to walk out of the door. "Are you coming?" Ed said to Blaire, she was still standing there. "Hmm... Oh yes." She said walking toward them. You could hear the soft sound of metal moving when she walked. "Dose she have auto mail?" Ed thought to himself and could tell that Al was thinking the same thing. They walked into a room, Al followed and then Blaire. "You can sleep on the couch, we leave first thing tomorrow." "Ok." Blaire said trying not to make them feel even worse then they already do. Blaire looked at the door before it was shut, Hawkeye was there. "Was she following me?" Blaire muttered.

**Different side of view!**

_Hawkeye walked into a room that wasn't there before. -Hawkeye turned into Envy.- "Good job Envy, what did you find out?" Said Lust. "Well the Elric brothers have a girl working with them also." _

"_Thanks Envy." Lust said calmly._

"_Can I eat the girl Lust? I am hungry" Gluttony said with his stomach growling._

"_No, we might need her." Lust said looking at Gluttony then Envy. Envy laughed a little. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Winry**

Blaire sat up and looked out the window. "Damn stone, it has got me no where" she said staring at her arm. Blaire had woke up on the couch, it was not yet light out. Blaire got up quietly. Then headed for the door. You could hear the soft sound of metal, she limped her left leg. She got to the door and heard talking out in the hall.

"I don't trust her" –Hughes-

"Yeah she could be working for scar" –random alchemist-

"She isn't working for Scar" –Hawkeye and Mustang in unison-

"Ok well she has a weird vibe" –Hughes-

"She shuts herself off, she doesn't want to get to know someone or love" –Hawkeye-

"We will keep a close eye on her but I would trust her with my life" Mustang said walking off to end the conversation. Blaire stood away from the door and the muttered. "They don't know anything!" She said angrily. "Who doesn't?" Ed said sitting up. "Oh…no one." Blaire said. "We are leaving on the 10 O'clock train right?" "Yeah" "Well I will meet you there." She said and went out the door.

"So, how long have you been a state alchemist?" Ed said trying to make small talk. "I became one this year, I had been practicing it ever since I was little." Blaire said looking at him. "Do you have auto mail?" Al said with a smooth voice. "Huh….yeah, I do. You noticed" Blaire said looking at her arm. "It takes someone with it to know it." Ed said to try to cheer her up a little; after all he knew exactly what she has gone through. Blaire eventually fell asleep on the train, she feel toward Al who was sitting next to her and she laid her head on his lap as she sleep. "She seems really nice brother" Al said. "She dose, she has a nice tone." Ed said. "I heard what they said about her in the hall." Al said. "Yeah I did too."

Blaire woke up to Al shaking her. "Were here." Al said. "Hmmm… Oh ok, sorry I fell asleep, I have had a really rough week." Blaire said looking at him. "It's fine, come on we want you to meet someone." Al said dragging Blaire along. They got off a train and got onto a dirt road. "It is just up this road!" Al said excited. "Al don't be so excited, it is just my auto mail engineer." "NOT True! she is like a really good friend to us." Al said as Ed picked up the passé. "He's still mad that you're here." Al said to Blaire trying to cheer her up, he could tell that Ed had hurt her someway. "Hmm….It's fine." Blaire said looking at her arm. "So, Ed, how long have you, umm had your auto mail?" Blaire said trying not to offend him. "None of your business." Ed said as he walked into the house. "Were here!" Al said to Blaire and led her into the house. "This is…" Al started. "WINRY!" Blaire screamed and ran over to her and hugged her. Ed and Al stood back with their mouths open. "You know her?" Ed and Al said in unison. Blaire and Winry talked about old times and how each other had been. "So how did you end up with Ed?" Winry asked. "Mustang put us together, but I don't think Ed likes me that much." Blaire said looking at her arm. "He will lighten up." Winry said with a smile. "Wow you really need an upgrade, and we need to make this auto mail longer." Winry said while measuring Blaire. "I will get on this right away!" Winry said as she left the room. "What about me?" Ed whined "You will wait!" Winry yelled from the other room. Grams walked in. "Nice to see you again Blaire." "Same as always!" Blaire said and bowed. "How are you Ed? The auto mail holding up?" "As good as always!" Ed said with a smile, he new better than to make Grams mad. "Nice to see you again Grams!" Al said trying to be noticed. "You to!" Grams said smiling. "I will go make some tea." Grams said as she walked into the kitchen. "So how do you know Winry?" Ed and Al asked at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Past**

"None of your business." Blaire said looking at the kitchen door instead of them. Blaire walked into Winry's room. She sat there and thought. "I am going to have to tell them eventually. But how can I?" Blaire said to herself. "The time will come." Winry said bringing in some tea. "The boys told me that you went up here, how did you know my room was here, you have never been here." Blaire laughed a little. "You told me before how you would sneak out to Edwards's house. You told me the except way to get out, I just went backwards." Blaire said to Winry. "Well to get off this subject, do you want to get your auto mail done tomorrow?" "Yeah, the sooner the better!" Blaire said sipping her tea.

Blaire laid on a bed as Winry worked on her left arm and leg. "Wow, this is so old. When was the last time I upgraded it?" Winry said not looking up. "A year." Blaire said looking at the ceiling. "Ok, we are almost done." Grams said as she walked in. "How does she know that?" Blaire thought in her head. "Ok, Blaire on three." Winry said. Blaire closed her eyes to embrace the pain. "1…..2……3!" Winry said and they attached it. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Blaire screamed for a moment then stopped. Her eyes squeezed together hard, then she fainted. Winry looked at Grams. "She will be fine." Grams said and left the room as Ed and Al ran in. "What happened?" Ed said looking at Winry. "It was Blaire; she has always had a hard time with the pain. It reminds her about her parents." Winry said looking at Blaire; she looked like she was asleep. "What happened, how did she have to get auto mail? Al said to Winry. "Well it was the time my parents died. Her parents worked in Ishbal also. It was one mourning when her parents told her not to go play with the Ishbalians, that they were bad. But they were nice to her and they were her friends, she disobayed her parents and went to play with them. Well there was an explosion. All her friends died or were mortally wounded. She was just missing her left arm. She had a cut in her left leg also. She got her way home; she was crying and holding her arm. When she got inside her parents yelled at her and beat her, there are a lot of scars on her back from it. Then they through her in the basement. She quickly put her bandana over her arm, that is all she knew how to do; she had seen her parents do it once. That night she passed out from blood loss and woke up to an explosion. She could see fire above her and the floor was going to cave in. She hid under the stairs and the floor crashed and there was fire everywhere. She hid there and the stairs caved in. She was hit in the head and passed out. The military sent a rescue team, it was secret. The found her and took her to a hospital. Her leg had gotten infected and they had to decapitate it. Grams went to that hospital and brought me along. I met her there and she asked if she could get auto mail. Grams let her without pay for the first time, she was so helpless and she was the only little kid there, she was a really good friend. She was eventually let out and she said that she was going to get a job and everything, even though she was only 6. She found a small job fixing things and the owner took care of her, she did this until she was able to become a state alchemist. And here she is." Winry finished looking at Blaire. "I had no clue." Ed said startled by what had happened to her. "Poor Blaire" Al said looking at her. "She needs someone to love her, help her." Winry said looking at Blaire to Ed and Al. "I can't do it, I am not traveling." Ed and Al just sat there contemplating the whole situation. "She needs a home." Winry said looking out the window.

**-I know my chapters are short sorry, but I can do more this way! XD-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Auto Mail Time**

"I know there is more information I should probably tell them but Blaire will tell them when the time comes." Winry thought to herself. "I had no idea." Al said looking at Blaire. "I didn't either Al." Ed said looking out the window. "That must have been awful, to have a mother not care for you and a father beat you, and when you could die of blood loss." Ed thought to himself. "She had a hard life." Ed and Al thought at the same time.

I like having them tied together, I mean thinking or saying the same thing . -

Blaire woke up to see Ed sitting on a chair by the door asleep and Al in a corner, she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. Blaire rubbed her eyes and sat up. She studied her arm moved it back in forth. "It is lighter and looks new!" Blaire thought to herself and smiled. "You're awake!" Al said standing up. "So obviously he is awake." Blaire thought. "Yeah." She answered. "You were asleep for a day." Al said grabbing some soup and tea. "I am fine, I am not hungry." Blaire said weekly as her stomach growled. "No your hungry, here eat something." Al said putting the tray on Blaire's lap. Blaire sat up strait and moaned a little then started eating. Ed started to wake up. "You ok? You gave us quite a scare." Ed said looking at Blaire. "Yeah, I have never been good with the auto mail pain." Blaire said looking from Ed to her soup. Blaire at a little soup then she put it down and drank some tea. "I know it is none of my business, but how did you get your auto mail?" Blaire asked looking at Ed. "Forbidden alchemy." Ed said looking at his feet. "So that is how Al lost his body and you lost your arm and leg." Blaire said. "How did you know about my arm and leg and Al's body?" Ed said standing up. "I predicted it" Blaire paused a little. "Winry told me." Blaire said in a flat tone. She enjoyed jerking Ed around.

Ed was getting his auto mail fixed when Al showed Blaire around the town. "This is where our house was." Al said pointing to the old burnt wood. "You guys burnt down your house didn't you?" Blaire said to Al. Al paused. "…Yes, we did." Al responded. "I would have to, but my house did burn down." Blaire said looking at the wood. "So, you can control light?" Al said trying to get off the subject. "Well, yes. I can also send bolts of light, it can kill someone if it is strong enough, I can also dim or take light from a house or room and putting the energy into a powerful light, or energy ball. Or I can just take away all light. I can do that stuff with out a transmutation circle. These black gloves have a transmutation circle on it to amplify my power. It blends in so it is hard to see, and no one notices. But for all the other alchemy I can draw transmutation circles fast so I can doge things." Blaire said semi showing off when she talked about her ability. "That is really cool, I wonder what mine is?" Al said looking at his hands.

Blaire and Al were walking and talking about alchemy. "Your parents are dead, aren't they?" Al said trying not to seem noisy. "Yes, well my mom is at least, my dad came and went. He wasn't there that night." Blaire said. "What night?" Al said trying not to sound like he knew. "Don't play stupid, I know Winry told you, how could she not." Blaire said. "It is fine, I don't care about them." Blaire said looking at the dirt path. Then there was a light. It flashed from Winry's upstairs window. "That is the sign to go home." Al said looking at it. "I know, Winry told me." Blaire said running towards the house and starting to race Al. "Winry tells you everything!" Al said running. "Yeah she dose." Blaire said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Homunculi**

Blaire sat across from Winry and Al sat next to Blaire, at the dinner table. Grams was in the kitchen and Ed was lying in bed, Winry had already brought him dinner. "So Ed is recovering?" Blaire asked Winry trying to get the talking going. "Yeah, he is starting to talk a little more; he is speechless after we attach it." Winry said getting up and grabbing the picture of tea, she pored everyone a glass. "Well I guess that is better than passing out." Blaire said laughing a little as she talked. "Winry, we have to leave tomorrow." Al said not looking at Winry. Winry jumped a little and said disappointed. "Oh…ok, I see." "It isn't that we don't want to stay, but Mustang…" Blaire didn't get to finish her sentence. "I understand." Winry said finishing poring her glass of tea. "Blaire sat there not looking at anyone and slumped down in her sit. Al started to say something but he stopped. –EXPLIOSION- Blaire immediately jumped up and ran toward the sound. Winry sat there for a second. Then pulled herself together and ran after Blaire. Al was right behind Blaire the whole time. Blaire ran into the room that Ed had been in. Envy was standing in the room, he was holding Ed. Ed had gotten hit on the head by one of the pieces of wall when Gluttony broke through the wall and was knocked unconious. Lust stood on the other side of Gluttony with her arms crossed and she laughed a little. "Who are you and what do you want with Ed?" Winry yelled and attempted to run toward them but Blaire stopped her. "BROTHER!" Al yelled helplessly. "Al, I want you to draw a transmutation circle to put them into a cage, I want you to do it when I am making an energy ball, I will distract them." Blaire said not looking at Al. "Alright." Al agreed Blaire clapped her hands together and put them on the ground and the lights came out of the lantern and went above Blaire. The kept gathering together to make a big energy ball. Envy stood there holding Ed. Gluttony backed up a little and Lust looked a little scared. Blaire kept this up longer than normal to distract them. Before they knew it there was a cage around them, right when that happened Blaire through her energy ball at them and Envy dropped Ed to cover himself. Blaire quickly ran, crouched down while they were being blinded and grabbed Ed. She quickly tried to get away when lust put one of her fingernails through Blaire's foot to stop her. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Blaire screamed then tried to get away. You could hear Envy and Gluttony laugh in the background. "AL!" Blaire yelled. Al ran over and took Ed. The room was still bright from the explosion. Blaire quickly drew a transmutation circle as lust came closer. She clapped her hands and a wall cam up behind Blaire cutting Lust away from Blaire. Blaire started to stand up as Winry came to help her up when Gluttony smashed through this wall and the broken wall landed on Blaire as Gluttony walked toward Winry with a hungry look on his face. Blaire tried to work her way out but she couldn't move her leg. She started to drag herself up while Gluttony forced Winry against the wall next to Al and Grams, Ed was laying on the floor behind Al. Blaire almost got herself free when Envy hit her on the back of the head and she fell back down unisonous. Envy picked her up and walked out of the broken wall of the house. "Come on Gluttony!" Lust said flowing Envy. "We have one of them." Lust said walking out of the house. "Come on, cant I eat them?" Gluttony said licking his lips. Winry gasped and Al got scared. Before Lust could answer there was the sound of guns everywhere. Envy, Lust and Gluttony looked in the direction of the sound. State Alchemist where everywhere closing them in. Envy dropped Blaire and grabbed Lust and pulled her out of the mess, more like he jumped over them. They shot at them but missed. Gluttony ran through the crowd of alchemists and ran with them. They all shot at them but nothing happened. They disappeared. A few Alchemists grabbed Ed. And some attended to Blaire. They others where leaving or making sure that Winry and Grams weren't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 News**

Ed woke up in a hospital bed in central. He looked around the room and saw Blaire lying in the bed on his left with burses and bandages every where and Al sitting on the bed to his right. Ed got up and walked around thinking. "Ok, what happened, why is Blaire hurt and how come I have a bandage on my head!" When he thought that he took off his bandage immediately and walked out of the room, he wasn't to careful shutting the door, he slammed it and Al woke up to the noise. "Brother?" He said to himself and looked around for Ed. He quickly realized he left and went out the door shutting it carefully as not to wake Blaire. Al followed Ed's loud walking to the cafeteria where Ed was stuffing his face with food.

Blaire woke up an hour later. She sat up and looked around. "Man, I left without saying goodbye!" Blaire thought to herself angrily. She sat up and looked at her right leg, the one that Lust had dug her finger into. She moved it slowly and then let it rest. "Who was that and what did they want with Ed and me?" She said trying to remember what had happened. "There were two people, no one, no…there was two, a boy and a girl. No there was three of them! Two boys and a girl!" She thought happy that she remembered. "That bump on the head really lost my memory." She said flatly to herself. She looked to her left leg and her pocket watch was lying out of her pocket. "Did someone try to steel it?" She said picking it up to examine it. She opened it and a folded note came out.

_Dear Blaire,_

_I wrote Ed one too but I don't think he will find it tell he opens it to look at his engraving. Well, I hope you are ok. Those things scared us. All I know is that they are not human. I hope you get this soon; it was really nice to see you again. And I want you to bring the boy's home more. We miss them. I know I told you all about them, and you know how close I am. I never would have thought that you three would end up together but look at it now. _

_Well your auto mail is the best we have, be careful with it…or you can break it and come back so I can fix it and you would owe me a fortune! Well, I will miss you, please come back soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Winry_

Blaire laughed a little as she read and folded up the note when she was done. She placed it in her pocket and when down stairs. Blaire sat next to Ed and across from Al. "Man…Ed eats a lot!" Blaire thought to herself as Ed quickly yelled more and pilled up empty bowls.

Al watched Ed eat and looked over to Blaire, "….She looks a lot like Ed!" Al thought to himself. They had put Blaire's hair in a braid and the left her bangs out. They went to the side like Ed's but where a little shorter. They looked almost the same like that except, there eye's where a little different and her hair color, and she was younger. "She is like a twin of Ed!" Al thought to himself.

Blaire ordered some noodles and ate them quietly. She stood up when she was done and walked out of the kitchen. She walked up around Central. She went from store to store, just looking around. She walked for a couple of hours before a state Alchemist taped her on the shoulder and told her she was wanted. Blaire nodded and walked back to the station. Blaire meet up with Ed. Al wasn't allowed in the room that they were called for.

"There has been a killer on the loose. He is known as scar, he has a big scar on his forehead. He has been killing every state alchemist he has come across. We are all going to east central immediately. So pack your bags and meet us on the train in an hour." He finished and watched everyone move out. Blaire sat there until everyone was out before she stood up. Ed had followed the crowd. Al meet them in there rooms and Ed was already ready to go. Blaire didn't have any personal items with her. She had a necklace and her clothes that she was wearing. That was it. "Come on Al, we have to get out of Central. I say we don't go East thought I say we go West." Ed said. "I agree, if we all go to East, Scar will show up there to, if he really is after all state alchemist then it is better if we go a separate way." Blaire said not looking at them. "I agree, do you brother." Al said looking at Ed. "Yeah, there is a train that leaves in…10 minutes to West, do you think we can get there in time?" Ed said looking at the clock on the wall. "Yes, but I don't know if we can get out of the building in 10 minutes." Blaire said opening the door to see every alchemist flooding down the halls back and forth. "Ok, we will go out the window." Ed said walking to the window and opening it. "Ok." Blaire said shocked at first but agreed. Al went first then Ed and Blaire followed. They ran behind the houses to get to the train station. Blaire thought that would be where scar was but Ed didn't care. They ran for about 7 minutes and they were at the train station. "Here we are!" Ed said jumping onto the train. Al followed and Blaire looked around for a moment. "I have a feeling we are being followed." Blaire said walking slowly to the train. The whistle blew and Blaire jumped onto the train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Father**

The train's whistle rang to tell the people about the stop. Ed stood up as the trains whistle. Blaire and Al waited for the train to stop to stand up. The train stopped and Ed had practically was off the train as Blaire and Al started to walk for the door. They stepped outside and walked around. Blaire had no earthly idea where they were, all she knew that they weren't in central anymore. Ed and Al looked the same. "So, how long do we stay here?" Blaire asked walking into the town. There were kids every where, all playing tag and games. "Don't know as long as we need to." Ed said looking at all the kids. "I wish that where I grew up was like this…it was in Ishbal." Blaire thought to herself. They kept walking all thinking different things as they walked and explored the town. Blaire picked up the pass and walking into an in that she had sighted. "Wait up!" Ed yelled running after Blaire and Al fallowed. Blaire had already got a room that had two beds and a sofa. She was at the stairs that led to the second floor. "Come on! The quicker we can go explore." Blaire said running up the stares. Ed ran after her and Al was almost right next to her going up the stares. Blaire walked into the room with a smile on and was laughing a little. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks and her smile faded. Ed and Al ran in and stopped. "No…." Blaire said. "How did…." Ed started and Al gasped. "Good evening Elric's!" Armstrong said smiling holding some bags. Ed and Al turned to look at Blaire, who was stepping back slowly. "She never told me her last name and to become a state alchemist you have to have a first and last name, and Armstrong only said Elric's and Blaire was the first person in the room!" Ed thought to himself. "Is Blaire's last name Elric?" Al thought and turned to look at Blaire with Ed. Blaire was trying to sneak back out of the room but Ed grabbed her. "So, Blaire." Ed said pulling her into the room. Armstrong figured out what was going on and left the room. Ed looked from Blaire to Al with a sly look and back to Blaire again. "Crap, crap, crud, crap, crud!" Blaire thought to herself. "What is your last name?" Al said as Ed held onto Blaire.

-Hahahaha! Busted!-

Blaire tryied to squirm her way out of Ed but she twisted into an arm lock. Blaire eventually gave up trying to escape and looked at them. Ed and Al had a "Are you going to tell us yet?" look on there faces. "Elric…my last name is Elric." Blaire said looking at the ground. "I am your, well your sister…or half sister at least." Blaire said still looking at the ground, Ed let go of her and she feel onto the sofa. "How?" Ed said softly, but he knew the answer. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Al said, he thought that having a sister would be neat. "I don't know? I guess the right time for me to tell you hadn't come." Blaire said forcing herself to look up at Ed. Ed was standing in the same place and he was clenching his fists. Blaire knew what he was upset about. There father. "He left us and went to you!" Ed softly said to himself. Al and Blaire just heard mumbling. "How could he." Blaire said out loud. Ed looked at her. "That was my first thought and sentence when I found out." Blaire said looking from her feet to Ed's face. "I didn't know him, he was never home. And when I found out that he left you, the first thing was how could he? He left his children. My mom got on drugs or something like that when he left. Then she hated me. Your mom died waiting for him to come home…" Blaire was cut off by Ed. "You know nothing about her!" Ed yelled at Blaire. "Brother…" Al mumbled taking all of this information in. "You know nothing about me, mom or Al! So stop acting like you do!" Ed yelled still clenching his fists. "I am sorry." Blaire said standing up. "Blaire…" Al said he couldn't get any other words out of his mouth. Blaire got up and walked out of the room. "Brother, you didn't have to yell, it wasn't her fault."

"It is Al…" Ed said looking down. Al looked at him…"How is it her fault, it is dads fault. Not Blaire's." Al said looking at Ed. Ed didn't comment and just stood there. Thinking. "She went through the same thing, a father never home." Al said walking to the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Races**

Blaire didn't come back tell the next day. When she walked into the room no one was there, but there was a note on the table, it was from Al.

"Dear Blaire,

I am sorry about what happened. My brother doesn't always handle things the way he should. I know how you feel, about a father never home. Well. I hope you come back. If you get this we will be back at 2 this afternoon. We miss you, Al."

Blaire sat down and folded it into her pocket. Then she looked at her pocket watch. 12:01. Blaire sighed and walked down to the dinning hall. She sat at a table and at 2 bowls of soup and walked back upstairs. She got on the couch and laid down, before she knew it she herd the soft clink of metal and she opened her eyes slightly. Ed had sat down a bed and Al was tip toeing over next to Ed. Blaire let a small laugh and turned over pretending to be asleep. Al stopped dead in his tracks when she had turned over. "See brother, I knew she would come back." Al whispered. "Yeah, Al, I guess your right." Ed said comforting. "You have to be nicer to her, it isn't her fault and she went through the same thing we did. So, please, it's not like she is bad." Al said his voice getting softer every word. "Yeah, I know, I promise." Ed said looking from Blaire to Al. "YAY!" Al screamed a little and Blaire knew this was the time to still play asleep. Al realized what happened and looked over at Blaire she turned her head and held out a peace sign with her fingers. "Herd everything you said." She said with a smile. Ed face got red and Al laughed. "Why YOU!" Ed yelled and jumped up; Blaire did the same and ran out the door with Ed chasing her. "Get back here!" Ed yelled. "You have to catch me first" Blaire screamed back at him with a smile. A couple hours later Blaire walked back into the room and was leaning over gasping for breath. Ed followed. "Who wo--?" Before Al could finish Blaire blurted out gasping for air "He never caught me!" Blaire said falling over onto the sofa. Ed walked up to her and touched her, "I won!" He said falling over on to the bed. They sat there for a second and both of there stomachs growled. Blaire and Ed looked at each other and both got up and started to race to the dinning hall. Al laughed and fallowed behind them….walking.

-I know it was short but I have a plan for next chapter and I want it to end here. ;p Deal with it!-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Kidnapped**

Blaire woke up to a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door whipping her eyes. She opened the door and there was a weird man standing there. He was a regular person of the town but why was he here.

"This is for Edward Elric, Is he here?"

"No, he went out but I will make sure he gets it!"

"This is urgent so give it to him soon."

"I will!" Blaire finished and watched the man run off afterward. He had been shacking the whole time he talked. She looked at the letter and sat on the couch and looked at her clock, so they will be here in a couple of hours. I will give to them then. Blaire thought to herself. "Ok, it is tempting but I am not going to do it…no I shouldn't." Blaire said examining the letter. "He will never know. Right, I shouldn't do it but…..I will!" Blaire finally agreed to open the letter.

'Dear Edward Elric,

Your dear friend has been kidnapped. Winry Rockbell. She is being held captive until you pay us. We want 1 million dollars. Plus your pocket watch and the philosopher stone. Meet us Thursday night in Central with no one else but you and your gifts to us. And you and your precious friend will be saved. No state alchemist and no police. Meet up there at 8 o'clock. We will be happy to see you!

_Winry Rockbell _and Kidnapper I guess you could say.'

Blaire stared at the note shocked. She was really good friends with Winry and if Ed found out he would freak! "Ok, Ok, calm down…I got it!" Blaire said and ran out of the room and a half an hour later walked back in. Ed and Al weren't there yet so she quickly got ready to leave. She herd the door open as she finished gathering her stuff. "BLAIRE! What did you do to your hair?" Ed screamed. "Yeah Blaire, why is it blond?" Al added confused. Blaire got up and looked at them; she quickly stuffed the letter in her pocket. "I just wanted to try a new look! Well I am off, be back later!" Blaire said and ran out the door leaving Ed and Al there with their mouths open. Blaire ran onto a train and enjoyed the ride thinking about Winry. "Ok, they have Winry and they sound like a bunch of chumps. But they said we, how many are there. How am I to know that she is really there? Her signature. Right!" Blaire thought all of this to herself as the train seemed to go on forever.

Ed and Al watched Blaire run out of the room, they were bewildered. Something dropped out of her pocket. Ed picked it up and read it. He fell back into his seat and gave it to Al. It all made since now, she was going to act like me. Ed thought. "Damn girl!" Ed whispered. Al just stood there and read it over again. "You don't think they really have her do you?" Al said, his voice shaking. "Yeah al, she has her signature on it." Ed said looking beyond Al.

-The reason I had the last one is because I had an idea for this but it took me forever to get it together. So I wrote a semi pointless chapter, the last one for you guys to think I didn't abandon you. Lol, well I hope you liked it! -


End file.
